Fans and Facts
by Antsybal
Summary: "C'est un fait. Quand le plus grand détective au monde pense que tu flirtes avec lui, c'est ce que tu es sûrement en train de faire."
1. Partie 1

**Hey guys !**

Me voilà sur un nouveau fandom, celui de **Sherlock**. Je suis fan du personnage de Conan Doyle et le retrouve avec plaisir au 21ème siècle avec cette série qui est agréablement surprenante. En espérant que ça vous plaira, voici mon premier OS, inspiré d'une image de la page FB "Sherlock".

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**_« Quand le plus grand détective au monde pense que tu flirtes avec lui, c'est ce que tu es sûrement en train de faire. »_**

Voilà ce qui était écrit sous une photo de Sherlock et lui, sur leur fanpage Facebook, en référence à leur première enquête, quand ils avaient diné chez Angelo. John se maudit d'écrire aussi précisément leurs aventures sur son blog. Leurs fans s'emparaient des informations et les transformaient, les adaptaient à la guise de leurs interprétations. Ou désirs. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles fabulaient.

Il y avait une multitude de dessins, tags, et montages sur cette page en leur honneur et le plus grand nombre d'entre eux faisaient allusion à une relation intime entre Sherlock et lui, mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il savait ce que les gens pensaient, et s'en moquait. Mais cette phrase, sous cette photo, l'interpellait. Le révoltait.

C'était une déduction presque scientifique, l'établissement d'un fait- John drague Sherlock- à partir d'un autre –Sherlock a toujours raison. Ca plairait sûrement à son colocataire, cette façon de voir les choses. Enfin, loin de John l'idée que Sherlock apprécie ce genre d'allusions, mais l'embarras du médecin face au raisonnement des fans amuserait très certainement le détective consultant.

Détective consultant qui entra dans la pièce si rapidement que John n'eut pas le temps de fermer la photo qu'il regardait.

« Encore connecté à ce réseau social de malheur ? Nous avions bonne mine ce jour-là ! » remarqua-t-il gentiment en jetant un coup d'œil au cliché.

« Tu n'en as jamais marre de voir des photos volées de nous partout sur la toile ? »

« Business is business ! Ces gens-là nous soutiennent, alors qu'importe ? »

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

John ferma la page dès que Sherlock tourna le dos afin de ne pas éveiller son attention en se précipitant, puis rejoint son ami dans la cuisine.

« Un thé ? » proposa-t-il au brun qui fouillait dans le frigo sans doute à la recherche de quelque partie de corps humain.

« Au lait. »

Le médecin s'exécuta et amena les deux tasses au salon, prenant place dans un des fauteuils. Sherlock arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'accroupi sur le siège.

« Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie tellement. Je n'ai plus rien à disséquer, plus rien à analyser. Je m'ennuie tellement que je suis allé faire des courses. Des courses ! »

« Tu as acheté du pain ! » s'exclama John.

Il se reprit bien vite, conscient que Sherlock serait hermétique à la leçon de vie selon laquelle deux colocataires doivent partager les tâches ménagères au quotidien.

« Que tu t'es empressé de découper pour faire des sandwiches avec Sarah. Pour un pique-nique dans Hyde Park, qui plus est ! Quel homme romantique. » reprocha le brun.

« Pardon si moi, j'ai une vie privée ! » railla John, excédé par les piques vexantes de son ami.

Sherlock ricana.

« Sarah n'en fait pas partie. Et ta vie est tellement privée qu'elle est étalée sur internet ! »

« Rien n'est étalé sur internet. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. »

« Ton blog, ce journal intime en ligne, ce ne sont que des rumeurs ? »

« Je n'y mentionne que très peu Sarah. » se défendit John.

« C'est ce que je dis. Tu racontes ta vie sur la toile, allant jusqu'à détailler certaines de nos conversations, et Sarah n'est nulle part. Il suffit de lire entre les lignes pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne fait pas partie de ta vie privée. Ni de ta vie d'ailleurs ! »

John ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma, excédé. Quand Sherlock avait une idée en tête, il était vain d'essayer de le raisonner ou de débattre avec lui. Il pouvait se montrer infect et de très mauvaise foi si les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens, aussi le médecin retourna-t-il sur son ordinateur sans un regard pour le détective.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles, John le savait, Sherlock s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourtant contre toute attente, c'est le plus jeune qui rompit le silence.

« A propos de la photo que tu regardais tout à l'heure, et de sa légende… Garde à l'esprit que mes déductions tombent toujours justes. Je pensais que tu le savais mais apparemment nos fans sont plus clairvoyants que toi… » railla Sherlock avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce.

« Que nous, dans ce cas. » ajouta John en pensant aux autres allusions sur la fanpage.

Sherlock préféra ignorer cette remarque qui impliquait des choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et quitta l'appartement dans le bruit de cape que faisait son long manteau.

**Antsybal**

* * *

**Bon alors? J'suis pas rassurée quant à cet OS, dois-je continuer sur ce fandom ou abandonner purement et simplement l'idée d'écrire quelque chose d'intéressant sur cette série?**


	2. Partie 2

**Me revoilàà!**

**Solania** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos encouragements!**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Bien que des semaines se soient écoulées depuis son altercation avec Sherlock au sujet de la photo sur internet et surtout de sa légende, John n'arrivait pas à oublier cet événement. Le doute s'était insinué en lui et désormais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes dès qu'il échangeait un mot avec son colocataire, se demandant si telle phrase pouvait être jugée comme ambiguë ou si telle intonation à ce moment-là ne faisait pas trop « flirt ».

Sherlock ne semblait pas se rendre compte du malaise qui animait le médecin en sa présence. Ou plutôt, il ne semblait pas en comprendre la source. Jamais John ne prétendrait que Sherlock _Ne se rendait pas compte_ de quelque chose. C'était impensable. Tout comme le détective devinait qu'il avait dormi sur un canapé, sur le dos ou s'il avait pendu le jet de la douche avant de l'utiliser, il devinait quand John n'allait pas bien.

Le médecin buvait son café comme tous les matins, surfant sur internet mais évitant soigneusement la fanpage le concernant. Les fans étaient fourbes, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver encore face à des déductions perverses qui l'amèneraient à se disputer avec Sherlock puis à se torturer l'esprit. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu tarir la source d'informations première des fans son blog. Il n'avait pu se retenir d'écrire la dispute avec Sherlock et par la suite de raconter sa vie jour après jour. Il avait besoin de ça, peu importe si le contenu en était utilisé c'était sa vie et il ne souhaitait pas la cacher.

Il se connecta donc comme à son habitude et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir une dizaine de commentaires, tous signés « S ». Il en recevait des tonnes de la même personne depuis quelques semaines. Après les avoir lus et validés, il referma l'ordinateur et attrapa sa veste, déposant au passage sa tasse dans l'évier avant de sortir sur Baker Street. Il aimait cette rue et son dynamisme permanent. Comme souvent en l'arpentant, il pensa aux romans de son enfance, et à Conan Doyle, qui plus de cent ans auparavant, écrivait des histoires débutant dans cette rue. Il trouvait que l'ambiance générale de l'avenue était celle qui animait ses lectures d'autrefois, et se considéra chanceux d'habiter là.

Il était donc perdu dans ses pensées quand une jeune femme l'aborda. Elle devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus. Pas trop féminine, pas non plus garçon manqué comme au lycée, John en déduisit qu'elle était étudiante. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer autant de conclusions qu'en aurait obtenues Sherlock qu'elle se mit à lui parler sur un ton de confidence.

« Monsieur Watson ? Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin ! J'essaie de vous aborder depuis deux semaines mais sans succès. Vous ne sortez pas beaucoup de chez vous sans Sherlock ! » commença-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Sasha ! »

« Enchanté Sasha. » hésita John en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une caméra cachée.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous aborde de la sorte hein ! Réfléchissez, ça a un rapport avec un post récent sur votre blog ! »

John la dévisagea. Mais bien sûr !

« C'est vous « S », la personne qui laisse tous ces commentaires ? Vous n'avez pas l'air du genre obsessionnel pourtant. » remarqua le médecin.

« John –vous permettez que je vous appelle John ?- John, vous devez ouvrir les yeux, à propos du couple que vous formez, Sherlock et vous ! » clama Sasha, ignorant l'insulte à peine masquée du Docteur.

« Je vous demande pardon, miss ? »

Le médecin s'était arrêté dans sa marche pour se tourner vers son interlocutrice, de sorte qu'elle n'avait plus à lui courir après.

« On se doute bien que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous d'admettre votre homosexualité, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, ça ne choque plus personne en deux mille douze ! »

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel et ne porte aucun sentiment à Sherlock autre qu'une amitié profonde. »

« Vous avouez vous-même sur votre blog que la déduction sous la photo –on savait qu'elle vous plairait- vous a chamboulé et que vous avez eu une dispute à ce sujet avec Sherlock ! »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec vous ! » s'exclama John après avoir hésité à répondre à la groupie face à lui. « Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! »

« Je suis Sasha, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Etudiante en criminologie, je me passionne pour les enquêtes que Sherlock et vous menez brillamment. Je préside également votre fan-club à Londres. »

« Et bien Sasha, je suis ravie d'apprendre que notre réussite professionnelle vous plait à ce point mais vous devriez concentrer votre curiosité sur cette partie-là de nos vies. Le reste ne vous regarde pas. »

John reprit sa route, encore sous le choc de cette étrange rencontre. A son grand étonnement, Sasha renonça à le suivre.

« N'ayez pas peur de vos sentiments ! Je suis persuadée que Sherlock n'attend que ça ! » l'entendit-il crier quand il eut fait quelques mètres.

Il secoua la tête et continua sa marche sans but. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour au 221B Baker Street. L'idée d'une balade ne lui paraissait plus attrayante et il s'affala sur le fauteuil face à la télévision, n'allumant pourtant pas le poste.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier l'étrange discussion qu'il avait eue dans la rue avec cette groupie qu'il jugeait écervelée. Une amatrice de ces histoires perverses dans lesquelles des auteurs amateurs mettaient en scène deux homosexuels, certainement. « Sherlock n'attend que ça. » Si en plus elle pensait que le détective avait quelques sentiments pour lui, elle se trompait monumentalement. Sherlock n'avait pas de sentiment. Il tenait à lui, on pouvait parler d'amitié, mais jamais il ne ressentirait de l'amour pour personne.

« Et je ne m'en porte que mieux. » essaya de se persuader John à voix haute.

« Ravi de le savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe à ce point ? Je suis rentré depuis quelques minutes, et tu ne m'as pas remarqué. » demanda Sherlock.

John hésita un instant avant de plonger son regard dans celui impassible de Sherlock. Il attendait vraiment une réponse et le médecin décida de la lui donner.

« Une fan m'a interpelé dans la rue. Elle a lu mon article sur notre dispute à propos de la photo et voulait que j'ouvre les yeux sur les sentiments que nous aurions l'un pour l'autre. »

« Décidément cette simple phrase aura mis en branle bien des esprits. » remarqua Sherlock. « Il vous en faut peu. »

John comprit qu'il parlait du commun des mortels, de ceux que Sherlock jugeait inférieur à lui, mais ignora la méchanceté.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda le brun.

« Ce que je lui ai dit ? J'ai démenti bien entendu ! Elle m'a certifié que tu n'attendais qu'une déclaration de ma part, cependant ! » taquina John en riant.

Sherlock sourit comme si l'idée lui paraissait absurde, et pénétra dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Son portable sonna sur la table basse près de John et le médecin s'en saisit rapidement, habitué à son travail de standardiste quand le détective réfléchissait des heures durant.

C'était un SMS. John l'ouvrit et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

_« Mission accomplie. L'idée devrait germer dans son esprit. A toi de jouer maintenant et longue vie à vous deux. Sasha. »_

Le médecin se tourna vers son ami, le portable toujours dans les mains avec un regard qui exigeait des explications. Sherlock ne se trouvait cependant plus dans la cuisine mais s'était considérablement rapproché. Pour couper court à toute dispute naissante, le détective plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son ami; cela valait toutes les réponses au monde.

Après tout, s'il avait cru que John flirtait, des mois auparavant, c'est que John flirtait, quoi qu'il en dise. Sherlock Holmes avait toujours raison. C'était un fait.

* * *

**Vous m'avez convaincu d'écrire une suite, ce que j'ai fait. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et même peut-être vous plaire ! **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, à bientôt ! :)**


End file.
